criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping In Dreams
Sleeping In Dreams '''is the twenty-sixth Case of the game and the second one to take place in the district Tech District . Plot: The team got a call from Bannister Estate. The team attended the call and they that the owner of the house Velma Bannister has been found dead in her home stabbed with a strange thing. They came to home and take a look at her home. Her room were exhausted. They filled the room with coldness because in her bedroom the AC were not working. They covered the room with tapes and send the body to autopsy. So they figured out that she was attacked by a speargun and someone was really exhausted with her and want to shut her mouth down. The suspects were Lola Vallez, Bruno and Adrian. They talked to them and figured out that Adrian and Velma were cousins. Velma was Adrian mother's sister's daughter. Lola as a singer said that I will win the prize no one else can win it, Adrian, as said that Velma was already a great model and is so rich like us. How could have been killed her?. They talked to Bruno he said that he was also coming to the awards ceremony. He said that no one was there until I came. Mid-investigation a really strange thing happened a DC Comics heroine Wonder Women appeared. The team was shocked that Wonder Women was a fictional heroine. They came to now that she was Miracle Lady. But she disappeared. Cynthia informed that Rozetta has been disappeared.She has gone to Toronto. The last two suspects were a British Singer Teddy Brooks and previously appeared Veronica Salter she said that the victim was really a superstar and she would receive an award but she has died what will happen now who will get the prize now. Mid-investigation Hasuro figured out that Lola has been in the theatre acting like a crazy girl and throwing things here and there. Later they talked to her she said that award would be mine why they havent started the ceremony yet?. At last they figured out that Barb Bellamy is trying to leave the Dome because Rozetta has escaped prison and we can't do anything without her and you should not interrupt in our special business and you will die now. In Chapter 3, they talked to Bruno for something that he has fought on something. He said that he wanted to do something with the award but Velma got shocked. She was angry on her and never wanted to give the award to anyone and then they finally announced the winner of the whole year which was Velma Bannister others results will be announced after some hours. In the end, they finally arrested Teddy Brooks for the murder he said that I am a musician not a murderer. The team gave him a flashback that he have killed her. He finally admitted the murder and then he said that excuse me Velma was foolish. She never give me money. She should pay me she is my servant. Teddy said that Velma didn't give her money and trophy to me so when I asked her to give me she completely refused to give me I wanted to shut the madness down and wanted TO kill her for money. He said that Money and Trophies are the part of my life so I killed her and swung her with a baseball bat and her blood was yummy and delicious. He said that someone helped him to commit the murder but he will never tell the team. Judge Hall sentenced him to 60 years in prison with a chance of 48 years in parole. In Ai, Gregory came as a quasi suspect and he said that Adrian is sick these days and they wanted to check to the scientists but they have a fear that they would kill him. Cynthia said that Police has catched Rozetta but she ran away one more . Then the team headed to The Blue Flamingo Night Club. Victim: '''Velma Bannister (found dead in her bed stabbed) Murder Weapon: Speargun Killer: Teddy Brooks Suspects: Lola Vallez Spanish Singer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes energy drinks * The Suspect takes sleeping pills * The Suspect plays piano Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a green jewel Adrian Lynn Victim's Cousin Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes energy drinks * The Suspect takes sleeping pills * The Suspect plays piano Bruno Filipovich Detective Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes energy drinks * The Suspect plays piano Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a green jewel Teddy Brooks British Musician Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes energy drinks * The Suspect takes sleeping pills * The Suspect plays piano Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a green jewel Veronica Salter Social Media Star Suspect's Profile * The Suspect takes sleeping pills * The Suspect plays piano Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a green jewel Quasi-Suspects: Gregory Lynn Student Crime Scenes: Killer’s Profile: * The Killer takes energy drinks * The Killer takes sleeping pills * The Killer plays piano * The Killer has brown hairs * The Killer wears a green jewel Trivia: * This is the only case in Townsvile in which the suspect is generous to the team to find the murder weapon. Category:All Fanmade Cases